The New Key
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: [Sequal True Key]After the fall of Wisemon's plot, things are finally looking up, but when evil makes it's move again, the identity of another digidestined becomes clear...Dani. Now Dobermon and Danny, have to put aside their differences, to save her...
1. After the Battle

**Spy Guy: Ok now...Here's the moment' we've all been waiting for. The sequal to true key. **

**The new key**

**This story goes more into the significance of the X anti body in Danny's life, and the symbiotic relationship that they share...all while Kapurimon's watching tv, and Kudamon's talking to telemarketers, with a little bit of online book reviewing on the side. **

**But when Wisemon makes his next move, Danny discovers a new digidestined in Danielle. Now he and Dobermon must put aside their differances to save her from her own corrupted key, while running from the mysterious Mr. Beta, who's sole purpose is to rid the world of all digimon. **

**This Story kinda skips slighly. Originally it wasn't supposed to, but...I din't like it, so I just skipped forward. Hope it's ok. **

**No time for reviews. It's midnight, and the new digimon savers theme, Hirari, just finished loading. Got to lisetn. (Runs off.) **

* * *

"Easy now Danny." Maddie said, as she led her son over to his bed. "Take it easy, please."

"I'm fine mom." The boy smiled weakly, slowly climbing amongst the soft blankets.

"I just can't believe you got attacked by that…thing." She said. "Are you sure you were ready to come home?"

"I'm sure mom." Danny sighed, situating himself on his back, favoring his ribs. "I was tired of the hospital."

He turned to the window, and smiled slightly, as he saw Terriermon waving from the roof of the house next door.

"Now make sure you go right to sleep." Maddie said, tucking her son in. "No talking on the phone, or using the computer. You need to get a lot of rest."

"I know mom." The boy sighed.

"Alright." The woman frowned, walking from the room, and closing the door behind her.

"Danny!" The small rabbit called. He jumped into the air, letting the wind catch his ears. The boy slowly got up, and opened the window to let him inside.

"Good to see you back to normal." Terriermon smiled. "But get back in bed, and away from the window. Lillymon said that your immune system is very vulnerable right now. You have to be careful."

"You sound like my mother." The boy laughed dryly, slowly sitting back on the bed.

"Gabumon sends his greetings, and he says he can't wait to come home."

"I want to see him again." Danny replied. "When can I go back?"

Terriermon paused for a moment, before replying…

"In a while Danny. Give them time to heal."

The boy looked away.

"It was that bad was it?" He sighed. The rabbit hopped alongside him.

"So you really don't remember it, do you?" He asked, looking up at his charge. Danny shook his head.

"That's best then." Terriermon replied. "It wasn't your fault in the first place."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" The boy asked.

"Because you're good, unlike Wisemon." The rabbit smiled. "You're Danny Fenton...Momentai."

"Yeah…" Danny trailed off, giving a large yawn.

"You need to sleep." Terriermon said finally. "I should be getting back to the valley, and helping the others. "I'll come back when you're better, alright?"

Danny nodded, and slowly lay down again. As he did, a sharp pain shot through him. It seemed to burn, not like his bruised ribs, but more like a fire inside of him. He cringed, and pulled at the bed sheets.

"Danny?" The rabbit asked, looking over at the boy's contorted face. "Danny? Are you alright?"

He looked around in panic, unsure of what to do.

Just as soon as it started, the pain subsided, leaving Danny panting slightly.

"That hurt." He whispered.

"Maybe you should've stayed at the hospital." Terriermon said. "Are you sure you're alright? I can ask Jazz to tell your mom…"

"I'm fine, Terriermon." The boy smiled weakly. "I'm ok. Calm down…it was probably just…my ribs again. I did have a big gash there."

"You sure?" The rabbit asked.

"Yeah. I don't have to be watched over like a hawk all the time. I'll be fine."

Terriermon smiled, and then hopped through the window again. Danny felt too drained to close it, so he just shut his eyes…and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The boy could feel the moonlight shining on his face. There he stood, overlooking a cliff, down at the valley. _

_"Stand down, Wolf." Snarled what looked like an armored lizard, holding a large gun. It was pointed straight at Danny. He gasped, and leapt into the air, right across the moon, about to land in the woods that surrounded the valley. As he was descending, there was a thunderous bang, and pain shot through him. Danny howled as he felt himself going into free fall, the trees below him quickly approaching…

* * *

__"Danny…Danny…I need to talk to you…"_ Whispered a voice. 

_"Danny…it's been too long. Wake up." _

"Wha?" The boy asked, as he slowly opened his eyes. He instantly closed them, blinded by a white light.

_"It's alright. I won't harm you." _

Danny finally managed to force his lids open, and he gasped as he saw the wolf from his dreams…standing before him, surrounded in spectral mist. It slowly approached him, setting his muzzle on the bed. Danny weakly reached out a hand and stroked him. He spotted the X scar on the wolf's forehead.

_"It's from the X anti body."_ He said, noticing the boy's gaze. _"It marked me as different from anyone else. This mark only is visible on your biomerge form…for now." _

"For now?" Danny asked.

The wolf nodded, allowing his ears to be scratched.

_"The anti body is like a living thing, and like every living thing, it thirsts for power. You have to be careful not to let it taste this power. That would end badly for you." _

"Why?" Danny asked.

_"If it tastes power of too great a level too often, it will grow accustomed to it…and demand that power from you all the time. But you most likely won't be able to provide it, so it will take that power from your life force, and destroy you…as it did me." _

"So all of my dreams…they were what really happened?" The boy whispered. Garurumon X pulled away, and nodded.

_"They are my memories of that night…the night that I found you…" _

"Thank you." Danny smiled. "For saving me …"

_"I'm not sure if I did harm or good."_ The wolf replied.

Danny looked at him in surprise.

_"Merely hear me out."_ He continued_. "Wisemon was looking to use the X anti body on a human, to make them worthy enough to be his partner and allow him to digivolve to mega. When he discovered the X antibody, he intended to do just that. But I stole it. I instantly knew that it had tasted Wisemon's power, and expected it from me. But I had to get it away. Then something seemed to lead me right to the hospital…" _

"And to me." Danny finished. Garurumon X nodded.

_"Yes. You were able to take it for some reason, even though you seemed weaker than I did. You and the X anti body share a symbiotic relationship. It gave you the power you needed to live, and now that you are stronger, you feed it." _

Danny nodded in understanding.

_"Wisemon's going to come after you, to make sure of your ultimate defeat. Then he will steal the X anti body and use it to seize the digital world once more. The entire fate of two worlds rests on you. Danny, I know you can do it." _

"I'll try." The boy sighed, as his head fell back on his pillow, unable to keep it up anymore. Garurumon X stood there for a moment, before picking something off the ground, and setting it beside him. Danny slowly moved his hand toward it, picking the thing up. It was a leather bracelet, with a round piece of metal branded into it. The design on the front was shaped like an X.

_"Somewhere in the digital world is a stone that will fit into that spot. It will allow you to temporarily pass the X antibodies' power onto your digimon, so he can be stronger." _

"Thank you." Danny smiled, setting it back down.

_"And now I have to go."_ Garurumon X said softly. _"You won't be seeing me anymore." _

The boy nodded, and watched as the wolf disappeared from view.

* * *

"Raven." Kudamon smiled as his partner came home from school. "There was a call today. It was Danny's parents. They said he came home today, and that he wanted to see you." 

"You answered the phone again didn't you?" Sam said.

The small fox nodded, but still padded after the girl as she headed up to the room.

"I told them I was the butler. They believed me."

"Kudamon, we don't have a butler."

"But they obviously didn't know that." The digimon insisted. "I enjoy talking on the phone. There were these people today, trying to sell you some timeshares, and I didn't know what they were, but I figured that you didn't want them, so I started talking about the wall paper. They just kept trying to get me to give them a credit card number, so I started reading off pi, and when they told me that that number was too long, I hung up, and ran around the house laughing."

"That really doesn't sound like you." Sam said, walking into her room.

"I never knew what fun phones were." Kudamon laughed. "It's weird talking to someone you can't see."

"We need to get you a hobby." The girl sighed, taking out a book from her bag, and setting it on the bed.

"What are you reading?" The fox asked, jumping next to it.

"Howl's moving castle." Sam replied. "It's kinda confusing, but I really like it."

Kudamon gave it a sniff then opened the cover with his paws, looking over the first few lines.

"Starts off rather dull, doesn't it? That Sophie needs to be more confident in herself. What's wrong in being the eldest?"

There was silence as he turned a few more pages.

"And she also needs to stop talking to inanimate objects. She might be more successful if she wasn't mental."

"That's what you could do." Sam smiled, picking the book up once more. "You could be an online book critic."

"What?" The fox asked.

"An online book critic." The girl continued. "You can make a website, read a book, and then tell what was good or bad about it. You read fast enough."

"Could I really do that Raven?" Kudamon asked. The girl nodded.

"All we have to do is make a website. That's easy enough. But you need a pen name."

She paused, deep in thought for a moment, dragging her laptop out and turning it on. Then she smiled and said,

"We can call you, Kudagitsune."

The small fox cocked his head in confusion.

"Why Raven?" He asked.

"In Japanese legend, a Kudagitsune is a pipe fox. You were obviously created with a pipe fox in mind, hence your name starting with Kuda. Kudagitsune."

"Oh I see Raven." The fox smiled. "What do I do?"

"It'll take a while to get ready." The girl replied. "In the meantime, don't talk to any more telemarketers. Someone's bound to know we don't have a butler sooner or later."

* * *

"Hey, Danny." Jack smiled, walking into the room. "I called Sam, and talked to her butler. Since when did she have a butler?" 

The boy looked up at his father, confusion written across his face.

"She doesn't." He replied.

Jack's eyes glassed over as he seemed to get lost deep in his thoughts. Then he finally said,

"Oh…well then I left a message with a complete stranger. He sounded like one of those snobby British guys you see on PBS."

_"Kudamon…" _The boy thought.

"Oh…" Danny added quickly. "You mean _that_ butler. Yeah. They have a butler."

"That's good. He said that he'd tell, Raven…whoever that is."

_"Definitely Kudamon."_ Danny smiled slightly. "Can I call her back?"

At that moment, Maddie walked in, holding a glass of water and a pill in her hand.

"You should wait, Sweety." She replied, standing by her son's bed, and placing the pill in his hand. "You're going to go straight to bed after this. You need sleep more than anything else."

"But mom…" The boy protested, but he was silenced by his mother's glare. Danny looked at the pill forlornly, and placed it on his tongue, taking the water, and swallowing. He blanched from the bitter taste.

"I know it tastes bad." Maddie continued. "But it'll help you get better. It's what you really need right now. I'm sure Sam can wait."

Danny nodded, almost instantly feeling sleep coming upon him. His eye lids drooped, and he was once again unconscious on his bed.

* * *

Dani and Dobermon walked down the streets of Elmerton, looking around at all the shop windows, their mouths watering as they looked at the tantalizing food that they held. 

"I'm so hungry." The girl sighed.

"Where do you usually get food?" Dobermon asked.

Dani smiled, and walked over to a window. In an instant, she was gone, leaving only an empty spot where she had been before. She appeared a second later, holding two doughnuts in her hands. She quickly ate one, holding the other out for the Doberman. He looked at it with confusion.

"It's not yours Dani." He said.

"I know." The girl replied. "But when you're out on the streets like me, you have no choice. But when I find who I'm looking for, then I'll stop. We'll have a nice place to stay, and warm meals. We'll ever made you a big doghouse that you can fit in."

"If you're sure…" Dobermon whispered, taking the doughnut in his teeth. They continued to walk along, some people mumbling about the leash law.

"What does that mean?" The digimon asked quietly, so no one could hear him.

"It means that I don't have you under control with a rope. It's to make sure that stray dogs don't bite somebody."

"I wouldn't bite without reason." Dobermon added.

"But they don't know that." Danny sighed. They walked even farther down the side walk. Dani gasped as a man stopped them.

"Hello, little girl." He said, smiling pleasantly. He was tall, dressed all in black, his hair and sunglasses the same color. Just looking at him sent a shiver down Dani's spine. Dobermon sensed it, and kept his guard up.

"That's a very nice dog you have." The man continued, placing a square black device in his pocket, after looking at it for a brief moment. "You look down on your luck. How about I buy him from you? I'll pay anything."

"I'm sorry." The girl replied. "He's not for sale."

"Come on little girl." The man insisted. "He looks like a lot of trouble. You obviously need a better place to stay, some new clothes maybe? I can give that to you."

"I'm going someplace." Dani growled. "Leave me alone."

The two turned to go.

"I really want that dog." The man persisted, resting his hand on Dani's shoulder. Dobermon snarled, and lashed out, his teeth sinking into the man's arm. He cried out, and withdrew, looking at his injury.

"That dog is more dangerous that you could possibly ever know. It'd be best if you gave him up right now, before I have to take him from you."

"Get away!" Dani screamed, as the man reached out for her once more. Dobermon bared his fangs, and placed himself between the two.

"Run Dani!" He snarled, not caring if the man heard.

He sneered, but pulled away.

"I _will_ have your dog, little girl."

Dani turned and ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could, Dobermon running at her heels.

* * *

Spy Guy: This is kinda...fast slow. But I promise once the action picks up it'll get better. If you don;t like it, I can change it. K? 


	2. Avenge

**Spy Guy: Wow this took a long time to update. Sorry all you peeps, this didn't even top 1000 words, but I'm in a muisical right now, and...battle scenes are hard, so I've been a little bit leinent. or lazy. I was sleep drprived for crying out loud. So, here is the shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry again. **

**And I don't have time for shout outs right now, I have another performance in an hour, and my hair's in curlers, and Wel...gotta get this up, cause I don't want to lose you guys. **

**So sorry again. **

**But, there's a one shot it my one shot thing called Kudamon Vs. the telemarketer. It's about those timehares that that lady wanted him to buy and what he said when he talked about the wall. Thought it was funny, so I wrote it. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't owny**

* * *

"I hate robotics." Tucker groaned, flipping madly through a sketchbook in his hands. He was sitting on his bed, looking through various splotchy designs for robotic parts. 

"This final is crazy. We haven't learned enough to make actual robots."

Kapurimon turned away from on of the boy's old PDA's and asked,

"What are you having trouble with?"

"Designs." Tucker sighed. "I can't draw worth crap. They all look like...nothing."

The puff ball hopped onto the bed, and peeked at the book.

"Whoa…" He gasped. "What's that supposed to be?"

"An arm." Tucker replied crossly.

"Oh…" Kapurimon said. "I thought…oh…"

The boy's eyes turned to slits.

"Why does my digimon have to be a perve?" He asked.

"It's not my fault you can't draw an arm properly. Give me the stupid pencil!"

"What are you doing to do with it?!" Tucker shouted. "You don't have any hands!"

The puff ball growled, and bit his partner on the hand, picking the pencil up in his mouth as it dropped. He then took a scrap piece of paper, and started drawing on it. Tucker watched in amazement as he went, making expert lines on the page.

"Now that, is an arm." Kapurimon announced, spitting the pencil onto the bed.

The boy took the paper in his hands, smiling as he stared at the picture.

"Wow…you _are_ good. Can you help me with the rest?"

"Sure." The puff ball smiled. "After Stargate's over."

* * *

A creature crouched on the roof next to Fentonworks. His eyes scanned the windows, seemingly looking for something. 

His beaked face twisted into a sinister grin as he spotted the one he was looking for.

Then , with a skilled leap, he jumped…

* * *

Broken glass went everywhere as the creature landed. Danny's eyes opened with a start. His head snapped to the direction the noise came from. Standing there was a tall black creature with wings coming from his back. His head was covered in a dark birdlike mask and underneath, the boy could see sharp pointed teeth. 

"My name is Karatenmon." The digimon snarled, advancing on the boy, holding a long wooden pole in his hands. He raised his staff above his head, and swung it down at his prey. Danny, though still groggy, managed to roll out of the way, hitting the ground with a thud. The digimon snarled, leaping onto the bed and swinging out at the boy once more. The staff caught Danny in the shoulder, knocking him aside. He cried out in pain, struggling to his feet, and charging up a weak ecto blast. It dissipated as Karatenmon forced the boy against the wall, placing the staff over his neck.

"So you're the Phantom boy, eh?" He snarled. "There's word of you all over the digital world. All the pain you caused. Some of those digimon you froze died. Couldn't take it."

Danny yelped as the staff pressed closer, cutting off some of his air.

"I was hired by them to get rid of you." The digimon continued. "Wisemon helped me to get here. In just a few moments, you'll be no more. I'll take your body to Wisemon, and the deaths of all those innocent digimon will be avenged."

"You don't know what you're doing." Danny rasped.

"Yes I do. I finish my jobs Phantom. This one was particularly easy."

Suddenly the computer screen in the corner of the room glowed blue, and a blur jumped from it, landing behind Karatenmon, and firing a blast at him. The digimon cried out, turning his attention from his prey. Danny slumped against the wall quickly losing consciousness…

* * *

"Danny? Are you ok?" Asked a timid voice. Danny groaned, but didn't open his eyes. His head was pounding. He just wanted to sleep forever. 

"I know how to wake him up." Said another voice.

The boy yelped, as a rough tongue dragged itself across his cheek.

"Eww!" He shouted, opening his eyes, only to be greeted by the yellow ones of Gatomon.

"Wha?" Danny mumbled, looking around. He spotted Jazz standing over him, a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked once more.

"I think so." The boy slurred. "What happened?"

"There was a digimon." Jazz replied. "He tried going after you."

"I remember that." Danny whispered. "He was going to kill me."

Jazz nodded gravely.

"But," Gatomon continued. "Somehow a digital gate opened, and Gabumon came out."

"Gabumon?" Danny asked, looking over. He spotted Tsunomon sitting not too far away near the computer.

"Hey." The puff ball smiled. "Thought you could use some help."

"How?" The boy asked, turning to the cat.

"Not sure." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Sometimes digital gates open spontaneously. That's how the first digidestined got to the digital world. One moment they were at camp, and the next, they were somewhere else. That's how it works."

"Tsunomon saved you." Jazz grinned. "If it weren't for him, we never would've known. Mom and dad are out, and I was listening to music. I couldn't hear a thing."

"Thanks buddy." Danny smiled, turning to the puff ball. "You saved me again."

"I'm your partner." Tsunomon replied. "It's my job."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Dani." He whispered. "It's time to get up."

"I don't want to." She grumbled.

"The last thing we need to get is caught." The dog replied, getting up and stretching. His teeth flashed in the dim light as he yawned.

"Yeah." The girl sighed, getting up. "I wish we could sleep longer though."

"Maybe someday, like when we find your friend. You said he was nearby. Maybe he'll take us in."

"I think so." Dani smiled. "We won't even have to tell him you're a digimon. He'll never have to even know!"

The girl laughed, and Dobermon smiled.

It sounded like Alice's laugh.

That rare sound, that he heard only once before…

He didn't like to think of it.

Dani spotted a ball lying nearby, and ran to get it. She held the rubber red sphere in her hands.

"Do you know how to fetch?" She asked.

"Fetch?" The dog said, cocking his head.

"Yeah." Dani smiled. "I throw the ball, and you bring it back."

"Sounds boring."

"No it's not." The girl laughed. "Just try it!" She threw the ball a good long length, and Dobermon's canine programming took over instantly. His muscles tensed and he leapt into the air, grabbing the ball in his teeth, and bringing it back to the girl.

"That was fun." He panted, his tongue hanging out. "Throw it again."

Dani grinned, and sent the red orb flying.

* * *

**Spy Guy: Sorry it's so short. I'll be writing more now that I'm almost done with drama. Now...on to finishing Freedom's curse...(Shudder.) It's starting to annoy me. Can't wait til the sequal. **


	3. Old enemies

**Spy Guy: Sorry this took so long. HAd a major case of writers block...and homework, but here's the next part. Dani and Dobermon make it to the Fenton house! Hai! **

**AND YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO READ THE ONSHOT IN MY ONESHOT THING! IT'S GOT KUDAMON IN IT! CHAPTER 2! CHAPTER 2!! **

**Anyways! Reviews! **

**Dark magician girl91, Yay! You like it!**

**S2Teenovelist, I think this one's longer. It took me a little while, but here it is! And I was sad when Is aw your review for Time for redemption was cut off. I really wanted to know what you thought. And midterms are coming up. My goal is to pass the Geometry one with a passing grade. Biology too. Hopefully English will be a writing assignment. But what can you expect when you're teacher is older than dirt and rus around wearing Neil Sweaters (You know that guy from the Santa Clause with the sweater vests? Those kind of sweaters.) Art's gonna be a breeze, as long as it doesn't involve pastels or colored pencils. And all we do in band is lay around, and eat cookies. And the last chapter was sudden. Writers block does that. tThe ending was so gushy it made me want to barf. a lot. And they need more than major breaks. They need stronger windows. And only the digimon at the valley were revealed to forgive Danny. Who knows what the others are thinking/ And of couse they forgive Gabumon. He was basicly just the host. It was what was inside that they hate. They managed to see that. Wisemon wants Danny dead so he can steal the X anti body from him. He's found out that Danny's not going to listen to him, so it's best to start all over gaian/ Yeha Gabumon was still healing. Lillymon wanted to make sure he was ok. It is kinda looking like season three isn't it? Hmmm...I loved Alice and Dobermon in the one and a half epsisodes they appeared in. Dobermon is awsome, adn he and Dani are perfect for each other. ** And II'll try to updatethis more.

Cold-heart-angel23, I'm so glad you like it. Only three peopple reviewed this chapter, and it makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

Doberon and Dani came upon Fentonworks towards the evening. The girl looked back at her partner where he stopped in his tracks. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He asked, uneasiness creeping into his voice.

"Of course I am." Dani replied, smiling. "I know it looks a little weird, but trust me, he's nice, and I'm sure his parents are too."

"I'm not sure." Dobermon said.

"It's fine." The girl smiled. "Just wait in the alley and I'll bring him out to meet you in a while, alright? I want to tell him about my new dog. I won't let him know you're a digimon."

"Alright…" The dog sighed, walking into the alley, and disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Danielle walked up to the door, and knocked. She waited for a moment, before smiling as the door was opened. 

"Hello." Maddie said, slightly confused. "Who are you?"

"My name's Danielle." The girl smiled. "I'm a friend of Danny's. I came to see him."

"Oh." The woman replied, letting the small girl in.

"He hasn't been feeling well. I'm not sure if he's awake or not." Then after an awkward pause, she belted out the pressing question. "How do you know him?"

"Ummm…" Dani fumbled, looking around nervously. She cringed as she saw her reflection in a mirror. She looked quite a sight.

"He helped me get my…ummm…kite out of a tree! And then he pushed me on the swing. I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to see how he was. I really want to talk to him."

She then smiled innocently, her eyes adopting the look of a puppy's. Maddie sighed, and then grinned, leading the girl up the stairs.

"Danny?" She asked, knocking on the boy's door. "Someone named Danielle's here to see you. She says she knows you?"

There was a pause, and the boy replied,

"Let her in."

Dani walked into the room, smiling when she spotted the boy laying on the bed.

"I'll leave you two." Maddie smiled, shutting the door behind her.

Tsunomon shot Danny a nervous look, and shifted uncomfortably, trying to go unnoticed.

"Hi, Danny." The girl smiled, walking up to the side of the bed.

"Hey." The boy smiled, slowly sitting up. "You were the last person I thought I'd see."

"Well here I am." Danielle giggled. "So what happened? Ghost attack?"

"You could say that." Danny replied, smiling weakly. "So what are you doing here?"

The girl's face fell.

"Well…I can't find anyplace to live. No one will take me in. I've been through four states, everyone seems too caught up in their own lives to even pay attention to me. So I decided to come back here, and maybe…stay…with you for a while. I mean, we're practically siblings. We'd get along great."

She grew nervous as Danny remained silent.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, It's not that." The boy replied hurriedly. "It's just that, I'm not sure how good that'll go over. A lot of stuff's been happening around here. It might be too much."

"I see." The girl sighed looking over at Tsunomon. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Did that thing move?" She asked, about to touch it, before Danny interrupted her.

"I'm not sure if my parents will let you stay, but I think you can hide out in the ops center if you want. If they come near you, you can use your powers. In little amounts that is."

"I've gotten better with them." The girl perked up. "I don't turn into goop as fast."

"That's really good Danielle." Danny smiled. "Maybe we can beat Vlad up for fun sometime."

"Cool!" Danielle snarled, pounding her fist into her hand. "He deserves it!"

The two laughed. But it was then that Danny noticed the tear in her blue sweatshirt, and the red dried around it.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

Dani looked at it for a moment, and then sighed.

"This weird ghost tried to grab me, but I beat it back. It finally stopped bleeding. But I have to tell you what I found when I was trying to stop the flow."

"What?" Danny asked, cocking his head.

"I found this big dog. He's really nice. He's outside right now. Do you want to see him?"

"I'm not sure." The boy replied.

"Come one Danny. You gotta see him. He saved my life." Danielle insisted, her eyes growing large once again. Danny sighed, and nodded, slowly walking over to the broken window, and phasing through, followed closely by his clone.

"Where is he?" The boy asked, looking around.

"Come on out. It's ok." Danielle called. "He's nice."

There was a long pause.

"Maybe he ran away." Danny suggested, holding his injured arm. The cold bit at it, causing it to sting.

"I know he didn't." The girl insisted. "He's out here. He's just afraid. Come on out. Please?"

There was a rustle behind a nearby dumpster, and a pointed nose emerged, followed by a head, and a body. The creature's red eyes blinked, before they narrowed, and his white teeth flashed in the dimming light.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, looking between the two nervously. She went over to Dobermon placing a hand on his back, and looking him in the face.

"Stop it. He's my friend."

"So _you're_ the friend she's been talking about so much." The dog snarled, glaring at Danny in contempt.

"So what if I am?" The boy growled, his hand glowing green. He then turned to the girl.

"Get away from him, Danielle." He demanded. "He's dangerous. He's not a dog."

"Maybe she knows that." Dobermon barked. "Maybe you should look at what's around her neck, ghost boy."

Danny glared at the dog only a moment, before his eyes widened in shock.

How could he not have noticed it before?

There, around the girl's neck, was a silver key, a star centered in the middle.

"You…and her…?" He stammered, looking between the two. Dobermon nodded, gently nuzzling the girl beside him.

"She saved my life, boy." The dog growled. "Why is this any different that with your partner?"

"What's going on?" Danielle demanded. She turned to the boy who stood in front of her.

"Does Danny know about…"

Before she could even finish, Danny pulled the golden key from inside his shirt, letting it hang loosely around his neck.

"Yes." He replied. "I know what's going on. Dobermon works for the bad guy. He tried to capture me."

"I was only doing it because of the virus." The dog growled, defending himself. "I'm sure one of your friends could relate. Why did you accept Kyubimon and not me?"

"Kudamon trusted her." The boy spat.

"And what makes Danielle any different?" The dog continued. "You've probably known her longer than your stupid partner! He was one of the Stars too!"

Danny stepped back, at a loss for words.

"You have no way to justify your hatred." Dobermon snarled. "You're being no better than Wisemon."

"Shut up!" Danny shouted.

"Danny stop." Dani demanded. "Dobermon's been protecting me. I thought you'd be happy. But maybe you weren't worrying about me after all."

"Danielle—" The boy began, but the girl cut him off.

"No Danny. I thought you'd think it was cool that I found a friend. I thought you'd be really happy that I was still alive. But…Dobermon's my friend. Isn't that enough reason for you trust him? I mean…you and I…we're almost exactly the same."

"Don't compare yourself to this jerk." The dog snarled. "He obviously isn't big enough to forgive." He then gently nudged the girl's arm, and began to tenderly lead her away. Before they left, he turned his head, staring at the boy behind him.

"How can you expect people to forgive you, when you won't do so yourself? You obviously expect big things from people. Things that aren't going to happen."

They began to continue on.

"Danielle, wait.." Danny said, as he started to follow. "I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant Danny." The girl said, looking up at the boy, her blue eyes dulled with sadness.

"It's ok."

"You can stay here. Dobermon…can stay…here…" The boy continued. The thought of the little girl on the streets broke past his hatred of the digimon. He could deal with him if things got out of hand, but he couldn't handle Dani getting hurt because he was unable to let a conflict go.

"You'll let Dobermon stay?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied, walking over to the girl. "But he's a little big. Does he get smaller?"

"I don't get smaller." The dog growled. "I dedigivolve. There's a difference."

"Can you do that?" The boy demanded, his inner hackles rising again.

"Haven't done it in a while, boy." Dobermon said, sniffing the air with distain. "But I'm sure I can. I can't believe I have to degrade myself just to stay in your stupid house."

"Dobermon…" Danielle scolded.

"I'm sorry Mockingbird." The dog replied, the edge to his voice vanishing as he nuzzled the girl with his nose. He said it as an affectionate term, much like Kudamon referring to Sam as Raven.

"Come on. Show me." Danny demanded. Dobermon shot him a venomous glare, but complied. He began to glow, a small cream colored puppy left in his place. His tail was a light pink that curled at the end, and his ears matched. He looked up at Danny with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Happy?" He growled, his voice much higher. It felt weird to be in his rookie form again. It had been so long since he had been. Ever since Wisemon gave him that cursed power. He loved Danielle for giving him the option to be who he used to be again. A part of him regretted that he had been too proud at the time to show this side of himself to Alice…his original Mockingbird. He remembered when Alice first came to the digital world, a scared little girl afraid of everything. Zuchquiomon called upon Dobermon to teach her the ways of the digimon, believing that she could be a great spy. It had been a failed attempt, the dog's feelings getting in the way. Alice was always quiet and collected. Danielle was different. Right now the girl was scratching the dog behind his ears.

"You're so cute Dobermon."

"That's not his name now." Danny replied.

"He's right Dani." The small dog added, after giving the boy a cold glare. "My name is Labramon now."

"So it changes?" Dani asked. The two nodded.

"It's cold out here." Danny said, favoring his badly bruised arm. "Let's get inside. I'm supposed to be in bed. Mom's gonna freak."

"Does she know about your digimon?" The girl asked, as they emerged from the alley.

"No. I didn't tell her." The boy smiled, opening the door, and letting the two inside. Jazz had been sitting on the couch, stroking Gatomon when they entered. The cat digimon opened her eyes, and hissed at the dog, her clawed paws digging into Jazz's leg.

"Ow! Ow!! That's my thigh!" The girl yelped, throwing the cat from her lap.

"Something smells wrong about that dog." Gatomon said, getting in Labramon's face. He growled.

"It's a digimon, Gatomon." Danny grumbled.

"Another one?" Jazz asked, walking over. "He's so cute." She patted Labramon between the ears, and looked up a Dani.

"You knew about your little friend didn't you?"

"She has a key, Jazz." Danny continued. The girl picked the key up by the chain and showed it.

"I wonder what it stands for?" Jazz pondered, looking at the star shape. She the smiled at Danielle and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Danny's sister, Jazz."

"I'm Danielle." The girl replied, returning the gesture.

Danielle then turned to Danny, a large grin apparent on her face.

"Where's your digimon?" She asked.

"He's upstairs, taking a nap." The boy replied. "He was the thing on the pillow you saw."

"That little thing?" Dani laughed.

"He is a scrawny little digimon. For a scrawny little boy." Labramon spat.

"Behave." The girl scolded. Jazz was taken by surprise by the sudden insult. She could tell by the glare Danny shot it the pup's direction that there was more going on then met the eye.

She was going to have to talk with him.

* * *

It was dark when Danny lay in his bed, his medicine already downed, and sleep coming upon him once more. He was unaware of Dani entering the room as his eyes shut for the night. She stood at the edge of the bed, watching him. 

"Danielle?" Jazz called. She was walking past the room, when she spotted the girl, and entered. In her hands were some extra blankets, and what looked like an old pair of pajamas.

"You should leave him alone. He needs his rest."

The girl gasped, as she looked behind her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I saw him taking a pill. I was worried."

"He's just a little sick." Jazz replied, running a hand across her brother's forehead. "He's gonna be fine."

"What happened?" The girl prodded. She then spotted Tsunomon peeking out from under the bed.

"I'm going to leave it to Danny to tell you." The other girl smiled, winking at the small digimon. He retreated under the bed once more.

"Oh…" Danielle sighed. "I see…"

"It's ok." Jazz smiled, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. The smile then faded. "How does Danny know you anyways?"

"I'm going to leave it to him to tell you." The girl giggled.

"I deserve that." Jazz grinned, leading Dani from the room. "I have the guest bed room in the Ops center all done up for you." She continued. "There's even a bed for Labramon up there. And I brought you some of my old pajamas for you to wear. That sweatshirt looks dirty. I'll wash it in the morning."

"Thank you." Dani smiled, taking the clothes and the blankets before she headed up the stairs. Jazz then turned back to her brother and sighed. It was going to be such shame to wake him but she had to know. The question was burning inside of her. She knew that her brother wouldn't mind. He would tell her. She knew everything about him. Why should this be any different? Tsunomon poked out from under the bed again, shushing the girl. Jazz just shook her head, and proceeded to nudge her brother gently. Soon his eyes opened, slowly.

"Wha?" He mumbled almost incoherently. "Jazz?"

"I'm sorry Danny, but…I have to know about Danielle." The girl replied. "Whenever I see her, I see you there, but just for a moment. The way she talks, the way she acts, she's just like you."

"We just have a lot in common, Jazz." The boy mumbled.

"You're not telling me the truth Danny." The girl sighed. "I thought we were past the lies."

"This isn't important right now." Danny smiled weakly. "She's just a girl with a digimon. Just like you and me, and Sam, and Tucker. We all have digimon. That makes us the same."

Jazz glared at her brother, crossing her arms.

"That was so corny, it made me want to barf." She growled. "Danny, just tell me the truth. I had to find out myself with the ghost powers, and Gatomon had to tell me about the digimon. I want _you_ to tell me something for once."

Danny sighed, unable to escape the facts. He turned his face to his sister and began.

"A while ago, I found Danielle in my room. She said that she was our cousin, and I…believed her. I mean, we don't see our family that much, she could've been for all I know."

"She does look kinda like you." Jazz mused.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "Then I found out…she had…ghost powers, just like me."

Jazz's eyes widened.

"She has ghost powers?" She gasped. "Maybe it's hereditary."

"No. It's not…Vlad showed up, and Danielle turned on me. Next thing I knew, I was in Colorado, in Vlad's lab there. It turned out that Vlad's been trying to clone me for months, and I never knew."

The face of the boy's sister was pale.

"So she's…"

"And imperfect clone of me." Danny continued. "She turned against Vlad and we got out. Then she disappeared. She said that she's been across four states, and she just came back here. I like her…I really do…but…her partner…"

"You don't like him, so you?" Jazz asked. Danny shook his head.

"Her partner used to work for Wisemon. I'm not sure if he still does. The fact that Danielle has his spirit key bothers me even more."

"She's a clone of you." The girl said. "That could mean that…Wisemon could use her to start the prophesy again."

"That's what I was afraid of. If Labramon turns her in, then she's done for."

"We can save her like we saved you." Jazz added.

"I know we can…" Danny sighed. "But she's an imperfect clone. Wisemon's going to push her powers to the limit. The strain will be too much, and she'll revert back to the chemicals that made her structure. I don't want that to happen to her…"

"Then why'd you let Labramon stay with her?" The girl asked.

"Because…he might've changed. How can I expect others to forgive me for what I did, if I won't forgive others? Labramon was right." His eyes then began to droop once more, and Jazz gave him a kiss on the forehead, before she began walking toward the door.

She didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes widen a moment, before disappearing from the door frame, and running up the stairs.

She never saw them…

* * *

**Spy Guy: (_Singing) After an endless dream! In a world of nothingness! So it would seem, our beloved dreams will lose after all now! Even with these unreliable wings, dyed in images that tend to stay, I know we can fly. On my love!!! _**

**Sorry, had to do it. This is Butterfly, the translated lyrics of the theme from the first season of digimon. I love it. It's like the best song ever. Would you guys kill me if I put in some lyrics duroing the battle scenes? Just want to know. **


	4. Street fight

**Spy GUy: Gomen...it's been a while. :D Sorryz. I've had major writers block on this, but I'm back. :D **

**I don't have time for replies right now, **

**S2teennovelist, you have to give me your e-mail adress so we can talk man. We haven't talked for a while. **

**And whoever asked if Burgermon and Kamemon are going to be in this, yes. Kamemon has a very important role. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or DP.**

* * *

"Why does Danny hate you so much?" The small girl asked as Labramon settled on the pile of blankets left for him.

"Why?" The dog asked, looking his partner in the eyes. "It's complicated Danielle."

"I'm not stupid." The girl huffed. "There has to be some reason. Tell me."

"I'm sorry Mockingbird." Labramon replied, closing his eyes. "If I told you anything your opinions would change. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. Sometimes not knowing anything is the best way."

"But…there's something big going on. I don't want to be stupid." The girl sighed. "I want to know…"

She then turned to her partner once more, and saw that he was sleeping softly.

"I really want to know…"

* * *

Morning dawned like any other in Amity Park. Danny yawned, thankful that he had survived the night. His mother had been standing in the door, holding the small bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Morning Danny. How are you feeling today?"

"Better." The boy smiled, taking the glass. Maddie then handed him two pills that he downed in stride.

He was getting used to it.

"Your little friend went out to walk her dog. It's a funny little thing isn't it?" Maddie smiled.

"You have no idea." Danny grumbled.

"It's nice that you helped her. She seems sweet." The woman grinned. "Really sweet."

"She is." Danny sighed, lying back on his mattress once more.

* * *

"Kudamon? What are you reading?" Sam asked, as she walked past her partner. He was sprawled over the bed, an old paperback book propped between his paws.

"It's called "The Ultimate enemy" by some guy name Saberhagen." The small fox replied.

"'The Ultimate Enemy?" Sam asked, taking the book in her hands, and staring at the cover. On it was a blue sky seemingly over a desert. A small green plant grew in the middle of nowhere, with a towering metal monster looming in the background.

"Someone requested a review of it." Kudamon replied. "From what I've been able to gather, the author is sometimes vague and confusing on his characters. He seems to think, that even with futuristic names, we'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl just by using our psychic powers of deduction. Well…it's annoying."

"Where have I heard that before?" Sam mused, putting the book back down. "The title sounds so familiar."

"I don't know, Raven." The fox replied. "It was a hard book to come by. I think it's been out of print for years."

"Well…good luck with that." Sam smiled. "I'm going to go visit Danny, and see how he's doing."

"Can I come, Raven?" Kudamon asked. "I want to see if he's ok as well."

"Alright." The girl smiled, picking up her back pack. "Hop in."

* * *

"Labramon, please tell me why Danny hates you." Danielle begged as she walked down the street, the dog by her side.

"Sorry Dani. I'm going to try and keep you out of this. We should probably leave in a few days. To keep you safe." Labramon replied, watching as a little kid walked past with a hot dog in his hands. The digimon licked his lips.

"Don't steal it." Dani scolded. "I never steal from little kids."

"Oh…" Labramon said sheepishly. He always used to steal from kids. It was the easiest. All the Stars did when they came here. He was usually the one sent out to do it because he looked most like a dog.

He knew that he would have to restrain himself. His partner said that it was wrong.

"Are we going to the park Dani?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah." The girl smiled, showing him the ball in her hand. "Danny's sick, so I thought we should get out. There's no one else there during the day time I bet. Everyone's at work or school. This is a good time."

The dog nodded, following the ball with his eyes.

"Throw it now Dani. Let me catch it"

"But we're not there yet." The girl replied.

"Oh some on Mockingbird." Labramon grinned. "It's ok. I'll run and get it, and you follow. Come on. It's ok."

Danielle looked down at the ball in her hand, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Alright." She replied. "Get it boy!"

Labramon barked, and tore down the sidewalk. Dani smiled as she watched him go.

"That's a nice little dog you have there." A voice said. The girl turned around and gasped. There was the man from Elmerton, who had wanted to take Dobermon from her.

"He'll bite you too." She shivered.

"No…he won't bite me. Maybe the men down there waiting for him, but not me…never me again.."

Dani took a few steps back,

"Again? That was a different dog."

"I'm not foolish." The man replied. "I know all about those creatures and how they've been coming here. They seem to like children, don't they? I've located several other homes that have these beasts inside them. There must be something special about children. Maybe it's they're imaginations or something, but and I want to fid out exactly why…and to do that…I'll need a child…"

At that moment, Dani screamed, running away from the man. He simply sneered and watched her.

"Run little girl…Mr. Beta will find you…"

Danielle's cries were heard through the air, as a group of men jumped from an alley, taking her in their hold.

"Let me go! I'll hurt you!"

Mr. Beta sauntered over, taking the girl by her wrist.

"Sure little girl." He sneered. "You and what army?"

"Whirling blade!" Snarled a voice.

Mr. Beta cried out, as a blur toward him, jumping into the air at the last second, pinning him to the ground. It was then that Dani phased from his hold, backing up in fright.

"You're not human." The creature snarled. "I can tell you're not human. What are you doing in that mask?"

"What are you talking about?" The man groaned, trying to push the fox off of him.

"I'm no fool. You're hiding in that skin." Reppamon growled. "I'll let you stay if you leave the girl alone."

Danni watched in horror as Mr. Beta roughly shoved the digimon to the ground, getting his feet.

"You're Reppamon, aren't you? " He demanded. "I've heard tell of you. The mercenary who left Wisemon to work for a little girl. How foolish of you. But how foolish of you to work for him in the first place."

"Shut up." The fox snarled, crouching down for another attack. "No one talks about Raven like that…Random claw!"

Mr. Beta sneered as Reppamon leapt at him, claws extended.

"Lost punch!" He cried, his fist shooting forward, hitting the fox with incredible force. Reppamon yelped in pain, skidding across the pavement, and going limp on the sidewalk.

"Reppamon!" Sam cried, running onto the scene, Labramon on her heels.

"Dani!" The dog snarled. "Get out of here!"

"No!" The girl cried. "I don't run away from a fight! I'm going to get right in it!"

"Danielle…" Sam said. "You need to go get Danny. Tell him that there's a digimon out here. A strong one. Tell Jazz too. They'll know what to do."

"But Danny's sick…" Danielle whispered.

"He'll know how important this is." Sam snapped. "Go now!"

The girl looked behind her, then ran over the sidewalk, Labramon following.

Sam then turned to the man before her, her violet eyes blazing with fury.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"Me?" Mr. Beta sneered. "Well…I'm a digimon as you supposed, but…different than all these other, common ones. I've been around before man walked the earth. I don't understand how these digimon function, and their strange attraction to children. It puzzles me. So…I came here, set up a lab. Like I told the other girl, all I need is a child to finish my research. And you'll do in her place…"

"Howling blast!" Snarled a deep voice. Mr. Beta was caught by surprise, and hit straight in the back. He fell to the ground, revealing Garurumon standing there, Danny leaning against him for support.

"That guy's such a creep." He panted, smiling weakly. "Now can we just send him back to the digital world or something, so I can go sleep? I already took my medicine, and…quite frankly I can barely stand right now."

"Brought him back." Dani smiled. "But we didn't tell Jazz, cause she wouldn't let him out of the house."

"I'll call Tucker, to get his laptop out here." Sam said, taking out her cell phone and dialing the number. It was then that the group heard a sinister chuckle, and turned to the form of Mr. Beta on the ground.

"I'm not foolish, children." He laughed, pushing himself to his feet. Red eyes glared back at the small group.

"I could beat you all right now, but…I don't feel like it. Besides…" He sneered. "You were foolish to let the halfa out. Others are waiting. I'd like to watch this."

And in a puff of smoke…he was gone.

"That was weird." Sam murmured. "What do you think he meant?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Labramon growled. "The halfa obviously has people watching him. Now that he's out in the open, they're going to attack!"

It was almost on cue that metal glinted in the air. Garurumon let out a yelp as a throwing star imbedded itself into his side, only inches from Danny's face.

"What the—" The boy gasped, his trembling fingers reaching for the piece of metal.

"I hope you cut your hand." Screeched a shrill voice. "That was not meant for your partner. It was meant for you!"

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking around.

"We need to get Danny out of here." Reppamon hissed.

"It sounds like it swallowed a balloon." Dani laughed.

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous." Labramon warned. "Sometimes the most innocent are also the most deadly."

A volley of shining metal stars rained down from above. Dani screamed as one shot straight for her

"Danielle!" Labramon growled. He jumped before her, taking the star right in his flank.

"Get out of the way!" The voice demanded. "Some mons are so stupid."

Labramon gasped as a small birdlike creature suddenly appeared by his side. The creature took the star in his clawed wings and ripped it out. It took only a split second to examine it, before it hurled it in Danny's direction and disappeared. The boy whimpered as the metal dug deep into his arm.

"We have to get you out of here." Garurumon growled, ripping the star out with his teeth.

"It'll be easier to get him on my back." Reppamon replied. "If I go through the park, I can lose this thing in the trees."

"Alright." Garurumon nodded. Sam helped Danny get onto the fox's back, and in an instant, Reppamon was tearing through the streets. But he didn't get far before a great explosion rattled the pavement. Fire scorched the fox's mask, causing him to draw away from the sudden flames.

"Huh?" He cried. Suddenly a weight lifted off his back, causing fear to course through his senses.

Danny wasn't there.

* * *

Garurumon was the first to spot his partner, trapped in the claws of a large smoky bird with rows of crooked serrated fangs in its beak. He growled angrily, tearing through the smoldering debris of the sidewalk, his paws hitting the ground as he made his great long strides.

"Get back here!" He snarled.

_(Evo: Wild Child Bound) _

_(Who you want to become? _

_W__hat you see in your dreams? _

_You can't ask anyone else for help now…)_

"Danny!" Garurumon snarled, desperately trying to keep up with his partner.

"Garurumon." The boy cried. His voice was faint, distorted by the wind that whipped around his face.

In an instant, Dobermon was beside the wolf, Danielle riding on his back.

"I have a plan." Dobermon shouted, his legs pumping hard to keep up with the wolf.

_(Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at, _

_When there's something we want to protect_ )

"Listen to him, Garurumon." Dani urged. "He suggested that I fly up and get Danny."

"Danny told me that you weren't as strong as him." The wolf growled. "He wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." The girl said. "I'm getting stronger. I can get him down so you two can get rid of that thing."

_(The world will change, I know __,if you can overcome the pain _

_There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight...)_

"Come on. Let her do it!" Dobermon growled. "I'm trying to be helpful." Garurumon's eyes stared hard at Dani before he replied,

"Be careful."

"Thank you Garu." She smiled. There was a flash, and she was streaking across the sky.

_(The scenery will change, _

_because you have the courage not to fear the sky _

_You can take off, looking _

* * *

Spy Guy: So what'd ya think about the song? If you didn't like it, I won't do it again. :D I love evo. It's the best evolution theme ever, 


	5. Falcomon

**Spy: Wow...did I die? No...I didn't. I've just had horrible writer's blokc, but the American premirer of Digimon Data Squad made me so happy. So I wrote this crappy chapter. heh...it'll take me a while to get back into the groove of things. But I will! **

**And S2teennovelist, I've tried e-mailing you. It won't work...hehe...so I haven't forgotten about you.**

**do you have a Deviant art? If so, find me. My link's on my profile page. :D **

* * *

"Heh…so what's your name?" Danny asked nervously, trying to look up at his kidnapper despite the wind hitting his eyes.

"Saberdramon." The bird roared.

"OK." Danny murmured, falling silent. Laughter cut through the whistling that rang in the boy's ears, and he spotted a white blur cut through the air, coming straight towards him.

"Danielle!" He shouted. "What are you doing!?"

The girl giggled again, resting on the knuckles of Saberdramon's talons. "I'm saving you, silly." She laughed.

An ectoblast charged up in her fist, aimed for the claws encircling her friend.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the same shrieking voice from the ground. Dani looked around for a moment, using a hand to push her white hair from her eyes. Finally, she spotted a small black owl-like bird perched on the digimon's other foot.

Its yellow eyes watched her curiously, as it toyed with a throwing star it its long finger-like claws.

"Duh. I'm saving my friend." Dani replied callously, firing at her target. Saberdramon gave a great cry, its leg twitching violently. Danny yelped as he was drawn back through the air at great speeds, only to be thrust forward again.

"You're just like him." The smaller bird spat.

"Yeah, so?" The girl snapped, readying to fire again.

"Falcomon won't let you do that." The owl hissed. "I'll make sure you stop. Throwing stars!"

Before she could even react, Dani saw the flash of metal glint in the sunlight. She flew upwards into the sky to dodge. Falcomon gave a hawk-like screech and tore after her, her small wings propelling her un-aerodynamic body through the air at surprising speeds. The girl attempted to fire at her pursuer, but missed as the bird vanished right before her eyes, only to reappear right behind her.

"Wah-" Dani gasped, right before a clawed wing struck her face. Danielle spun through the air, her hands clutching the bleeding wound as her eyes tried to predict her attacker's next move. Once more she spotted the shine of metal and dodged it, although not as completely as the last time. One nicked the leg of her pants, tearing the delicate fabric.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, her green eyes staring icily at the bird as she appeared again.

"That boy is a demon." Falcomon snarled, glaring daggers at Dani's vulnerable form. "He froze most of the digital world, and left it in ruins."

"What?" Danielle gasped, her tough façade fading for a moment. She quickly regained it and snarled in reply, "Danny would never do anything like that!"

"Fufufu, little girl." Falcomon chuckled in her high squeaky voice. "You stand up for a killer."

"He IS not!" Danielle shrieked. "If you're not lying then give me proof!" Falcomon vanished for a moment, only to make another appearance behind her prey.

"Sadly, I have none." The bird replied icily, holding a star at Dani's throat. "But I was there, and I saw him. Do you know why he's so weak now?"

Danielle was aware of them slowly descending through the sky as Saberdramon flew farther and farther away.

"He got sick." She murmured, as her boots made contact with the roof of a tall building.

"Not at all." Falcomon whispered. "I watched him as a sword went straight through him."

"He'd be dead." Dani gulped, shying away from the metal.

"Not at all. But it's a long story, perhaps he should tell you himself. You'll find his body at the bottom of a lake."

Danielle snarled, ramming her elbow into Falcomon's gut. The bird shrieked, letting the star drop from her grasp. Danielle spun around, dragging her boot across the roof's surface in preparation for a fighting stance. It was then that green caught her eye, and she spotted a streak running across the ground, having rubbed off from her disintegrating foot. A scream of horror tore from her throat as she saw it. She had pushed herself too far… And now it was too late to turn back.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Garurumon growled, his eyes scanning the sky. Saberdramon was just a speck now, almost lost in the clouds.

"I'm going to find Danielle." Dobermon snarled. "You stay out of my way, lobo. I'll catch up to them faster."

"Puh." Garurumon scoffed. "This is no time to be arguing. Our partners are in trouble, and we should both go out there and save them."

"This isn't the Stars." The dog snapped. "We're not a team anymore. It's just me and Danielle. Face it. Your partner is better off dead."

Sam was kneeling a little ways away, tending to Reppamon's injuries from the explosion.

"Listen to them." She spat. "Fighting at a time like this."

"It's alright Raven." The fox sighed. "Even if they caught up to the digimon, neither of them can fly. That digimon is a Saberdramon, a corrupted version of another digimon called Birdramon. They can fly for days at a time."

"Tucker and Kapurimon need to get here now." The girl grumbled. "Guardromon can fly."

There was a flash as Kudamon reappeared climbing around his partner's neck.

"I suppose we should break those two up, Raven." He whispered in her ear.

"I suppose." Sam sighed.

* * *

"So…Are you going to kill me?" Danny asked, trying to stave off a splitting headache.

"Yes." Saberdramon replied in her deep rumbling voice.

"Oh…ok…" The boy sighed. As they flew on, he tried to bring his ghostly energy to life, fighting against his weakened state. Green blazed around him, scorching Saberdramon's feet. On impulse, the bird let go… And Danny went into free fall.

* * *

"What's happening to you?" Falcomon asked, surprised by what he was seeing before him. Dani said nothing. She simply shrugged off her disgust, and charged at the bird, green flame encircling her fist. The attack didn't hit, as Falcomon vanished. Dani's arm swung around, drops of ectoplasm falling from it. Her hand did not reform.

"You're falling apart." Falcomon gasped. "Perhaps it's time to stop."

Danielle shook her head, trying to create an ecto blast. It fizzled out in her palms.

"I'm not hunting you." The bird whispered. "I know you can't chase me, so I'll be going."

"No!" Dani screamed, as Falcomon took off. "I can finish you. Watch me…"

With that she fell to her knees, trying desperately to calm herself to prevent herself from coming apart completely. "Watch me…"

* * *

Wind screeched past his ears, tearing into his eardrums, and whipping his hair and clothes around his body. Danny heard Saberdramon's angered wail as she doubled around, flying at the boy like an arrow shot from a bow. The boy was helpless to stop as the bird hovered below him, ready to catch the boy on her back. Danny hit the mass of rough feathers with a crash, gasping as the wind was pushed from his lungs. Saberdramon continued, slower this time, careful not to lose her precious cargo. Danny weakly clung to a fistful of down, desperately trying to call upon his alter ego…to no avail. As time dragged by, he was aware of another figure lighting beside him. It held tight to the back of his shirt, making escape impossible.

Danny groaned, the pain of his injuries coming back to him full force as the medicine wore off. He could only lie there, going along for the ride…

* * *

Tucker panted heavily as he ran down the deserted street, Kapurimon clutched tightly in his arms. In the distance, the boy could see faint smoke clouds heading into the sky. There was a new urgency in his step, as the techno geek neared the clearing where he found Sam and Kudamon, standing right in the middle of a warring Garurumon, and Dobermon.

"Alright." She said. "You two need to stop arguing. I think we should forgive Dobermon, just like we did Kyubimon. He was as much of a victim as her. And Dobermon, you need to stop ragging on Danny. It's not his fault. Actually, it's partially yours."

"He's the ghost boy." Dobermon snarled. "Wisemon will never rest until he's destroyed."

"Did I say you could talk?" Sam snapped, sending the dog a heated glare. "What happened?" Tucker asked, looking around the clearing.

"Danny was attacked by this little bird thing." Garurumon explained.

"It was a Falcomon." Kudamon corrected.

"I think I got more from Garurumon's description." Tucker smiled sheepishly.

"Danny's been taken away by this huge black bird." Sam continued. "Danielle went after him."

"Danielle as in…Danny's "cousin"?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "Making a long story short, Dobermon is Danielle's partner, Danny's being flown to his doom, Danielle went up to save him, disappeared, and neither of these bozo's went after Danny because they were too busy arguing."

Tucker stood in silence for a moment, before a smile stretched across his features. "I can save Danny." The boy grinned. "Guardromon has rockets. We can catch up to the bird in no time."

"Be careful." Kudamon warned. "For a rookie level, Falcomon is very tough to beat. She can disappear in mid air."

"We'll take that into consideration, but right now…" Tucker said, taking his key in his hands. "We have to save Danny."

The key began to glow through the boy's fingers, the light spreading to Kapurimon.

"Kapurimon…digivolve to…Hagurumon!" The gear emerged from the light with a triumphant smile on his face.

"One more time, Tucker." He laughed. "Right." The boy replied, allowing the light to return. "Hagurumon digivolve to…Guardromon!"

Tucker gave a salute as the metal robot took off into the sky, soon to be lost in the mass of clouds.

* * *


End file.
